Devices such as chalkboards and dry erase boards are used in various situations to write and display information. These devices include a writing surface, such as slate, polymeric, or porcelain surface, which is framed by wood, metal, or a polymer in order to strengthen and protect the writing surface. In many instances, chalkboards have been replaced by dry erase boards upon which felt tip and, in particular, dry markers can be used. These boards have writing surfaces specifically designed for use with such markers. Dry markers are filled with an erasable ink, making writing or other indicia placed on the boards easily erasable. Dry marker boards have several advantages over chalkboards including reduced weight and the elimination of chalk dust.
Various dry marker boards have been developed having a multi-component, rigid frame encompassing a planar marking surface and tray. The typical frame for these devices include: an elongated top piece and a bottom piece; side pieces; a hard, rigid tray; and hard corner joining elements.
While the above devices are suitable in some instances, a dry erase marker board or other writing board having a multi-component frame with a hard, rigid tray and hard corner joining elements is not suitable for all applications. Generally, multi-component frames with the features mentioned above, have weak points at the joints of their components. Further, these devices pose a hazard if an individual accidentally bumps into or hits an edge or the tray. In addition, the joining of the components can make manufacturing these types of writing boards difficult and expensive.
Further, the above devices which have a multi-component frame, generally include hard, rigid end caps or side edges, to join and support the hard, rigid support tray for markers and erasers to the dry erase marker board. These hard, rigid end caps or side edges and support trays can be particularly hazardous and injurious to users or others that may happen to bump into or hit these particular features. In particular, users of the above devices may sustain bruises, cuts, or lacerations if they accidentally hit or bump into the end caps, edges, or support tray of the previously described devices.
Other devices utilize a unitary frame formed around a peripheral edge of the writing surface. Such devices can utilize polymers as an encapsulating edge around the writing surface. Further, these devices which have a unitary frame can have a shelf support which is mounted on the bottom portion of the writing surface by fasteners such as nails or screws. For the unitary frame to be formed for these devices, an edge molding of polyurethane is applied to the peripheral edges of the writing surface and the peripheral edges of the shelf support.
However, the above devices, both multi-component and unitary frames, as stated previously, consist of a hard, rigid support tray for markers or chalk and erasers. These support trays can be as dangerous and injurious as the end caps or edges of multi-component frames as described above. Since the support trays of the previously described devices usually jut out of the board to which they are attached, they can pose a particular hazard to the inattentive or distracted user, or child. Further, the above devices require assembly of the frame or assembly of the support tray to the frame. This assembly time increases manufacturing and/or installation costs, which in turn can increase product costs to consumers.
Of even a higher concern is for younger children that may become injured by accidentally hitting or bumping into the end caps or edges or support trays of the previous devices. As most know, children are more prone to accidents due to their developing motor skills and lack of appreciation of hazards. As such, it is desirable to remove or mitigate any sources or devices that may possibly be dangerous or injurious if a child were to accidentally run or bump into.
Despite attempts to create improved writing boards, there is a need for a safer writing board that includes a writing surface and a frame, which provides adequate strength and protection for the writing surface, and which has encapsulated end caps and/or an encapsulated tray to prevent accidental injury. Further, there is a need for such an improved writing board which is easily and economically manufactured.